1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a touch-control display and a fabrication method thereof, and more particularly to a touch-control display with a thinner structure and its related fabrication method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Touch panel, due to its human-machine interactive characteristic, has been widely used as the input interface of many apparatuses. Recently, since consumer electronic products are more and more popular, the category of applications of touch-control displays with the combination of touch-control function and display is continuously growing, such as mobile phone, global positioning system (GPS) navigator system, tablet PC, personal digital assistant (PDA) and laptop computer.
Based on the differences in structure of various types, the development of the out-cell type capacity touch-control displays is more matured. Conventionally, in the out-cell type touch-control display, sensing series are formed on a transparent substrate for fabricating a capacity touch panel, and then the capacity touch panel with the sensing series is attached onto the outer surface of a display panel for fabricating a touch-control display. Therefore, the touch-control display has several films, including one to two transparent substrates, one or several layers of sensing series of the capacity touch panel, one color filter substrate and one transistor substrate of the display panel, and polarizers, which limits the possibility of decreasing the whole thickness of the touch-control display. Furthermore, the stack of the several above-mentioned films also reduces the light transmittance efficiency and affects the display performance. As a result, it is till an important issue to design a thinner or lighter structure of touch-control display devices for manufacturers.